Something Happened in the Woods
by DarkInsanity96
Summary: We thought this trip would bring us closer... In a way I suppose it did.
1. Chapter 1

Finally! It's been a good 6 months of planning this trip, and now it's finally happening! In case you may be wondering what trip I'm talking about, it's a camping trip. In the middle of the loveliest woods I have ever laid my eyes on. I've never been camping before, not the real deal in a tent anyways, and it's so exciting! I know there's the fact that there are going to be bugs and all but I really don't care about that, it's going to be a nice and relaxing week with my friends and nature.

That's what I thought at the beginning of this trip anyways. I was so very wrong. Have you ever known someone for most, if not all, of your life and then find out that they are nothing like you thought? Take my word for it, it is the most terrifying thing one can experience. Someone very close to me, that I have told everything to for as long as I can remember, has finally revealed their true self to the rest of us. And it is not pretty.

It was three days into our adventure, Levi had asked if I wanted to take a walk through the forest around the campsite before heading in for dinner since the weather was lovely and the sun was piercing through the leaves more than enough to give us adequate lighting. We were only going to walk for maybe ten minutes, if even that, when we heard Rin yelling. Now, you have to understand that Rin is quite the loudmouth, but this was different. He sounded genuinely angry and it was unsettling to hear from a guy who's normally so laid-back. Levi gave me a look and I could tell he was put off from the sudden burst as well. The yelling escalated, getting more intense, so we turned tail and ran back to the site.

We stopped dead in our tracks when we got there, the sight was unsettling.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Charlie. His shirt was soaked in blood and his hands were covered. I looked at Levi to see that it clearly reflected the emotions and thoughts flying through my mind. I turned my attention back over to Charlie and Rin, the latter still yelling. I started to make my way over to him when Levi grabbed my arm, his eyes not leaving Charlie.

"I don't think you should go near him. Not until we figure out what's going on and who's blood that is. It's clearly not his, otherwise he wouldn't be standing right now." He kept his grip on me and guided me over to Rin, keeping himself between Charlie and I. On the way to him I noticed that Emma and Andy weren't at the camp anymore, I know she was here when me and Levi started out. "Rin, what the heck is going on?" Levi's voice was steady and his eyes never left Charlie, who looked indifferent to the whole situation. Now that just added to the creepy atmosphere, how could someone seem so calm when they are covered in blood? Was he in shock?

"Emma went out into the woods with Andy to find more firewood, she was worried that we'd run out. Charlie followed a few minutes after they set out and now he comes back looking like that, the girls nowhere to be seen. What am I supposed to think happened?!" Rin screamed. I laid my hand on his shoulder, attempting to calm him down a bit. He glanced down at me, his eyes softening when they saw the fear in my own. "Which way did they head out, Rin?" I ask softly. "I can go look for them." He threw a glance to Charlie and then Levi before turning his gaze back to me and answering. "They headed over towards the river near the trail we came in on. Levi and I will stay here, take Ben with you… please." I nod and head over to my blond friend.

Ben had opted to stand back throughout the whole confrontation between the other two before me and Levi came back to camp. But he was well aware of what was going on, as stated before Rin is a loudmouth. He gives me a half smile as I approach and comes over to meet me. "Will you help me look for the girls? Rin said they headed towards the river." "Yeah, I saw them head out earlier. We should hurry and grab some flashlights," he puts his arm around my shoulders and we head to the tents. "It'll be dark here real soon."

By the time we reached the river we already had our lights on. "Do you think they're alright? That was a lot of blood on Charlie's shirt, I hope it isn't from one of them…" Ben's voice trails off and he stops walking. "You ok, Ben? See anything?" Instead of answering, he marches through some bushes. "Ben! Where are you going?!" No response. I take off into the bushes after him, what was he doing? Did he actually see something?

I didn't have to run far before colliding with a broad back, the force of impact sending me flat on my butt. "…Ben? Are you ok?" He just kept staring at something in the distance. I got up and followed his gaze. The world around me stopped, gravity seemed to come crashing down around me making it harder to breathe. With the world collapsing around me, I fell to my knees as I looked down at the body of one of my closest friends… it was Emma.


End file.
